


Life without her

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: Just heard about the s3 reboot I'm fucking pissed





	1. Chapter 1

Four days, four goddamn days since she died, Emma was still awake. There was a new killer out there, and all Emma could think about was Audrey. Sweet, beautiful Audrey, lying in a coffin right next to the orphanage that they had saved each other in. Audrey a little bit more than Emma. In the car when Emma didn't know if Audrey was okay, she counted on her memories to get her to keep going. At the orphanage, sacrificing themselves for one another countless times without even giving it a second thought. Then that night after Maggie insisted on Audrey coming home with her and Emma, to which she politely accepted, silence filled the night except for the occasional break in the wall they had been carefully making by hand, brick by brick, since the day they met when one brick cracked the other person would be right there to hand them another, at their own expense. But, now Emma's wall was crumbling to her feet with no one there to build it up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just heard about the s3 reboot I'm fucking pissed

Brooke, this was way harder on Brooke. Emma had gotten to apologize to Audrey before she died. But Brooke, the last words Brooke ever said to Audrey were rooted in hate.

"No leave me alone. I don't want to ever see you again" Brooke had screamed at Audrey, they had gotten in a fight about some Audrey-ass thing she had said. Had the text reading 'You got what you wanted.' helped anything but to fuel her passion for finding the pshycopath that killed Audrey? No, all it did was made Brooke feel worse and had put out a small amount of the flame that resigned in Brooke's soul. But, Audrey was gone no matter, Brooke knew that, even though she didn't want it to be true.


End file.
